They dont really care about us
by DefenderOfThePeople
Summary: He walked into the room shocked noticing what i was doing. um havent he ever heard of knocking the door?  "ever heard of knocking" i rudely remarked. he stood there i sighed but perked up when a idea came into my head. "hey wanna join" i smirked. reposted
1. welcome to la push

title: they dont really care about us imprint: embry name: anastasia _

the rain was falling harder and i hugged him tighter i loved the speed of the motorcyle even tho it was freezing cold i belonged to a gang called los diablos im a 16 yr. old runaway but most of the gurls n guys in the group are.

right now we were riding to la push weird name weird place i bet...we move alot cause were on the run its fun to be bad

in all there's 12 girls n 14 guys the girls ranging from 15 to guys are range from 16 to 23. im not the leader but i got some pull on the group i smiled as we pulled up to our new house's yup i said houses we owned basicly a whole block i think

i jumped off and walked to the car with my stuff i grabbed my stuff i was about to walk into my house till i was spun around "wat" i asked

dean smiled at me..deans the leader hes a hot one too he had the typical jock look "me n you at 8ish" he said smirkin "sure babe" he smiled i gigled and walked away i ran up stairs and claimed my room i was rooming with...  
my BFF's hayley n ariel.. yay

the room was big enough for that right now we were sleeping on air mattress but in a week or 2 we'll have beds i was laying on my air mattress just really zoning out "stace get your lazy ass up n get sumthin to eat" hayley demanded i sighed "go go ill be there in 5" i sayed getting up

she left hayley had chin length straight blond hair her eyes were a pretty aqua color and she stood about 5 ft 5 she's 17 yr. old high cheek bones shes chirpy...all the time

oh yeah my names anastasia creen i got black long curly hair that stops at my waist im pale (nd im fuckin proud)  
i have jade green eyes i stand at 5ft i cant sing for my life and im stuborn and i do not take no for an answer i only take commands from dean (nd thts when i feel thts he's right) i love the color black n neon green they look so good togther right?

i walked down stairs and i saw most of the girls eating in the kitchen or living room i made my self a sandwich and i stood next to ariel my other bff she had black/blue hair that stops at her shoulder it was mostly wavy has a tan to her. tattoo on her forearm has a saying from the bible "are we goin to skewl" manny asked

"EWW NOO" i shouted quickly "DO YOU HAVE TO SCREAM" manny screamed back "uh yeah i hate skewl" i said back "we dont got to be good" she said smiling evily "ughh i wanna burn something down" lesli said

"we should burn something down" i agreed with that slut yes lesli's a big ol' slut i smiled when i finshed eatin me n hayley whent to explore we ended up at the beach "lala lala la la la" i horribly sang

"stop it stop it your killing my ears" hayley said covering her ears "my beautful ears" she whined "i think im deaf" she whined...again

"oh shut up" i said "isnt it 8 o'clock" she asked "um yeah and" i replyed "arent you supposed to meet dean at 6" she asked me smirking i jumped up "hell ya" i ran away "see you later" i shouted over my shoulder _ 


	2. Chapter 2

the sunshine disturbed me, it was too bright annoyingly bright I sighed as I got up restrained by a arm around my waist. Oh I had sex with dean last night haha that was a good night I pushed his arm off me I quckly put on the clothes I had on the night before.i streached and walked out his room into the kiitchen finding 3 other guys eating breakfast

"hi" I greeted I got the same greeting's "well byes" I walked out the door not pausing for there's bye's. I was hungry but I didnt want to eat there becaouse then i'll have to end up cooking for them i got to my house and knocked really hard.

Cindy was the one who open her hair was all messy, I gigled "sup" I said as I walked in she was already upstairs and I heard her door slam damn somebody's is PMS'ing I laughed at that thought I hated my period its annoying and uncomfortable.

I was bored and didnt know what to do. I didnt want to go back to sleep I didnt want to make breakfast hmm.. what to do ding!. I got the idea as I ran up stairs and into the room I was sharing with my bestfriends. I jumped on Hayleys bed I jumped up and down "wakey wakey" I shouted till I noticed there were two people in the bed shit!. I looked closer it was Ryan the shy kid, too nice I will forever wonder why he's here with us. he startled awake

Hayley groaned "what you want" I jumped up and down 3 times before answering. "Im soo bored" Ryan blushed "oh hey Ryan soo did you guys do it" I asked he blushed harder his dirty blond bangs cover his eyes. "Awww you guys had sex" I shouted at Hayley

Before hayley could respond "NOBODY CARES WHO HAD SEX IN THIS ROOM NOW SHUT UP ANASTACIA". Ariel shouted at me "NOO NOW FOR THAT IM GOING TO SHOUT EVEN LOUDER" shouted even louder to get my point across. Then she hissed at me and got up and i didnt notice what she was going to do beacuse I was too busy trying to have a conversation when i felt a pillow hit me. I turned to her "BITCH" I screamed

grabbing a pillow near me and hitting her. Me and her even Hayley ended up having a pillow fight always saying 'you lil bitch' or screaming 'slut'. We were all joking around till we finaly notice Ryan sat there wathing us having a pillow fight. He noticed we were all looking at him waiting for his reponse he blushed. "Uhh im going back to my house see you around hayley" he akwardly put on his pants and a navy colored shirt and walked out.

"Sooo" I pryed "Is he good in bed" Ariel asked sittting on the bed. "Yups" She said dazed.  
"Better then Dean" I asked. "Hey! Anastacia you know i dont compare guys like you do" she said. I shurged "Soo thats a no huh" gigling nobodys better than Dean he's the best one I've been with.  
_


End file.
